Bring Me The Horizon
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Ulquiorra and Harribel find a small black cat in Hueco Mundo and try their best to nurse it back to health, all the while becoming much more formal with each other. Undergoing Revision
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra Cifer walked through the white desert in Hueco Mundo. Passing several dead cacti. He dusted off a little sand that landed on his Espada uniform. Several feet behind him was fellow Espada, Tia Harribel. Ulquiorra had next to no patience for Harribel, but she seemed to be nice to him. Aizen asked them to do him a favor and they had to do it or die. They continued to stroll at a casual pace, neither of them speaking a word. They climbed over a massive sand dune and saw a small black spek at the top of the next one, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and tried to see what it was and failed. He sonido'ed closer to the black spek and Harribel silently pouted. Ulquiorra, now several feet from the black spek could now make out what it was. A cat, a small black cat. Ulquiorra looked down miserably at the small creature. He knelt down and picked the harmless animal up. He looked down at it felt slight sorrow for the animal. He sonido'ed back to Harribel and the blonde Espada looked at the small creature in his arms. Despite not feeling any emotion for any enemy, she felt bad for the cat. She said nothing, but she finally wanted to speak her mind. Ulquiorra and Halibel sonido'ed back to the entrace of Las Noches. The massive door opened and the Espada stepped in. They continued to walk passing Nnoitra and Grimmjow who were in a heated argument about who was stronger. Nnoitra stopped arguing with him as soon as two more powerful Espada stepped by and gave them both a dangerous. Grimmjow saw the little cat in Ulquiorra arms and began to tease him.

"Hey Ulquiorra, why you got a cat? Cause you know you could never get a womans," Grimmjow mocked. Ulquiorra dropped his gaze and raised his index finger, Harribel put her hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ulquiorra put his finger back down and continued to walk thinking about what to do with the small animal, maybe keep it as a pet like Yammy, maybe abandon it. He didn't know and he didn't want to think about such things, his main concern was reporting to Aizen that they had found no remaining shinigami. All shinigami were killed in the winter war. Ulquiorra killed Ichigo Kurosaki. Harribel finished Hitsugaya Toushiro, Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Unohana, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Zaraki Kenpachi were all dead with all their vice captains and subordinates. The only remaining shinigami was a small group of outcasts called the Vizards as Ulquiora had heard. They were strong, but could not stand up to Aizen and the Espada alone. Aizen's throne room door opened and Ulquiorra and Harribel stepped inside. Aizen looked upon his most trusted and smiled at their loyalty.

"Ulquiorra-san, Harribel-chan. What have you found?" He asked. Ulquiorra kept his back straight and sighed.

"Aizen-sama, we have found no shinigami. All we found was this," Ulquiorra said presenting the black cat to Aizen. Aizen felt as if he knew that cat from somewhere, maybe he had seen it wandering Hueco Mundo before, he had no clue. Aizen left his perch and approached his Espada. He took the small animal from Ulquiorra and closely examined it. After finished his inspection he handed it back to Ulquiorra and shunpo'ed back to his perch.

"And what do you intend to do with this animal?' Aizen asked.

"I thought I could use it to keep my company, if said animal isn't already dead," Ulquiorra stated, noting the animal's lifelessness. Aizen raised his eyebrows and became slightly suspicious of his subordinate.

"Why do you want the company of another now of all times?" Aizen asked. Ulquiorra raised his shoulders and let them fall, showing he didn't truly know, maybe he had always felt a need to be wanted, needed. Instead of being an emotionless tool. He wanted to love, to hold someone and call them a lover, a friend. Aizen raised his hand and played with a streak of hair covering his face. "Fine you may keep the filthy animal, for now," Aizen said. Ulquiorra bowed to his master and turned to leave, just before he almost made it out of the door. "Ulquiorra, for this favor I expect a favor in return," Aizen said. Ulquiorra turned his gaze to Aizen and let out a breath of air.

"Of course, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra answered. The fourth Espada left the room. Only Harribel remained. Aizen directed his attention toward Gin and Tosen. Harribel, sensing that she had no business in the room left immediately. Ulquiorra walked past Yammy, with Yammy bowing to his superior. Granz also walked past Ulquiorra, not bowing, nor even noticing that he even walked by Ulquiorra he was looking into a vial of strange green liquid. Occasionally sniffing it. Ulqiuorra passed Harribel's room and after a few dozen yards of more walking he found his own and opened the door. Inside he found Zommari who had supposedly let himself in. He was laying down of Ulquiorra couch, snoring loudly. Ulquiorra put the black cat down and flipped the couch over. Zommari was immediately awoken and began his rant about whoever knocked him over being a good for nothing so of a....... As soon as he saw it was Ulquiorra whom he had insulted he immediately left the room and Ulquiorra turned his attention back to the small creature, it still failed to re-achieve consciousness. Ulquiorra cupped a small bit of water from his marble sink in his hands and bought it over to the animal, another knock at the door alerted Ulquiorra's attention and he accidently splashed the water on the small cat. Already annoyed he jerked the door open and met the face of Gin Ichimaru and Harribel. He bowed to Harribel, causing her to blush slightly, although it wasn't visible. Gin, however, he refused to bow to, feeling that he recieved no respect from said person so why should he show respect? He questioned himself. Gin pouted and left without a word. Ulquiorra moved aside and let Harribel into his lair. She looked around admiring everything in the room from the carpet to the marble sink and bathtub, neither of which were ever used. Harribel saw the wet floor and the dripped sink and put two and two together in her head.

"Ulquiorra, cats don't drink water." She said in a matter of factly voice. Ulquiorra had no experience with animals so he didn't know what cats liked and didn't like, but, apparently Harribel did know more about animals than she previously let on. Harribel went to Ulquiorra's personal refridgerator and took out a small bottle of cream, which Ulquiorra had plently of. He never drank it and it seemed to never go bad. Harribel cupped a generous amount of the cream in her hand and opened the cats mouth with the other. She poured the cream in the animal's mouth and rubbed the cats windpipe. The cat took the cream, so it was not dead, but it was incredibly weak. Of course, it had been in Hueco Mundo for possibly weeks. Ulquiorra looked at how gentle Harribel was with the cat and relished that she had such an ability, all he had ever figured that their hands were to murder and slaughter, but it seemed he had been mistaken, well Grimmjow for example, all he loved to do was kill. Harribel could sense Ulquiorra was staring at her and it made her smile something she had not done in, she couldn't remember how long. After the cat finished the cream, Harrbel returned to her feet and left the room. Ulquiorra simply stood there shocked. Ulquiorra could sense he was getting closer to her. He didn't know why, nor did he care to know, all he knew was that they were becoming friends, if that was possible, Ulquiorra sat down and held the cat in his arms rocking it back and forth. Harribel walked down one of the many passageways of Las Noches and was blushing brightly. Mila Rose and Apache had cornered Harribel and began to question her.

"Harribel-sama, why is it that you were in Ulquiorra-sama's room?" Apache asked. Harribel shrugged off their actions and continued her stroll her moment gone, they would pay for that later.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed since Harribels help and Ulquiorra seemed to have gotten the cat back to terrible health. He was progressing, slowly, but progressing. Everytime Ulquiorra and Harribel crossed paths. He saw her mask shift. Meaning she could be smirking or smiling. His patience with her seemed to have grown to a much greater extent. The cat still hasn't moved, it concerned the fourth Espada. The animal regained consciousness, but was still unable to move. Ulquiorra put the cat down on a small blanket and left his room as Aizen called another meeting. Even few minutes Ulquiorra would looked in Harribel's direction, who he was sure wasn't paying attention to the meeting. Grimmjow was slouching in his chair, Nnoitra was in and inclinded position. Stark was half asleep, Barragan was paying full attention to Aizen, as were the rest of the Espada. Grimmjow shifted his eyes toward Ulquiorra who wasn't paying a bit of attention to Aizen, Grimmjow smiled at a way to blackmail Ulquiorra. Gin and Tosen were on the sides of Aizen. Gin kept his fox faced smile on and Tosen just kept his usual composure. Aizen continued to preach to the Espada for another ten minutes and he finally said.

"Meeting ajourned," All ten members of the Espada got up and left the room. Ulquiorra was halfway out of the hall before Aizen called him. "Ulquiorra, have a minute?" Aizen said which was more a order than a request. Ulquiorra sighed and turned around. Aizen felt some detest within Ulquiorra and knew not if it were the cat or something was troubling him.

"We need to try and find any sign of Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo, from what Gin tells me, there are several more I want captured. You may bring any member of the Espada with you," Aizen stated. "I think this is the return my favor," Aizen said before leaving the throne room and going out to his lab. Ulquiorra held his head in frustration, he needed someone to take with him. Harribel was his first choice, she was strong and she knew more than him how the Vasto Lorde operated, which was strange, how they were both former Vasto Lorde. He exited the throne room and found Harribel waiting for him. They exchanged hellos and they walked side by side.

"How is the cat doing?" Harribel asked. Ulquiorra gave a slight smile as they continued to walk.

"He is doing good thanks to you," Ulquiorra said making Harribel blush. "Harribel, Aizen-sama, has requested that I look for Vasto Lorde and said that I can bring any fellow Espada with me, so would you accompany me?" Ulquiorra asked. Harribel smiled behind the mask and simple gave her reply.

"I would love to help you." They reached Ulquiorra's room and opened the unlocked door. Ulquiorra and Harribel's eyes were wide at the sight they saw, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, holding the small cat between his two finger, slowly crushed its weak throat. Ulquiorra drew his zanpakuto and prepared himself for his resurrection, Harribel put her hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and he resheathed his zanpakuto. Grimmjow's eyebrows were raised at this and he threw down the cat. Ulquiorra felt his heart being ripped from him. As soon as the cat hit the floor Ulquiorra rushed at Grimmjow. Cero charging. He was less than a foot away from Grimmjow before the Sexta Espada sonido'ed to the cat and put his foot on the weak animal's body. Ulquiorra let his cero go, fearing for the animals life. He had no idea why he cared for the animal, normally he would not have cared if it died, but something inside him wanted to make sure it was safe from harm.

"Listen, you emo freak, and you to bitch," Grimmjow said referring to Ulquiorra and Harribel, even Harribel had the urge to kill Grimmjow, but didn't move, like Ulquiorra fearing for the animal. "I will take this guy with me, if you two try anything whatsoever, he dies," Grimmjow said tracing a line across his neck. Ulquiorra breathed heavily. About to breakdown. Grimmjow took his foot off the animal and picked it up with two fingers. Grimmjow left the room laughing evily. He finally knew Ulquiorra's weakness, a pathetic little animal. Harribel ran to embrace the falling Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was on his knees and was near crying. How could such strong emotions come from a single embodyment? How could someone care so much about a animal they barely have had for three days. Ulquiorra's reason is because with the animal, it made him somewhat complete. It was so innocent and pure. They could hear Grimmjow's dememted cackle all the way down the hall. He would get what was coming to him.


End file.
